Let go of the past and look at the future
by Shiro yuki z
Summary: Can one dream make a diffrend to the worst, and make you fell only pain. Or will it make it for the better, and make you fell happiness like none before.


**DON'T COME NEAR**

 **DON'T COME INSIDE**

 **YOU WILL ONLY FEAR**

 **THE MONSTER**

 **I HIDE**

 _There was only darkness._

 _That was the first thing he notice when he open his eyes, it was as if he haven't open his them to start with and just having them closed._

 _where the only sound there was where the quiet sound of his breathing, and his heart beating. **Nothing else.**_

 _He was also alone in the darkness, that he were sure of even if he couldent see. **All alone.**_

 _Even thoutgh there were no light he could see himself clearly. looking down at himself he could see himself, like when he was in the light. Boots, white pants and blue jacket. **Only darknes**_

 _It was cold. Like a wind night in the winter, that made his body shiver whitout control. Making him lift his arms, and warp them around himself. trying to keep the warm he had. **The Cold.**_

 _Bang._

 _The sound of somthing suddely hitting the floor made him jump, and turn aroudt. Only there where nothing there. Only the darkness. Wondering where the sound come from, He turnt back aroundt espekting to see northing but darkness. But can now see the siloet of a long tabel with a chair at the end._

 _Taking a_ _cautious step closer to the tabel, a soft glow of light began to take place over the tabel until he coulde see the siloet in details. Only for his eyes to widen at the site of them._

 _He coulde see the only thing in front of him, that he have done his hardest to forget about. **Lock it away.**_

 _Suddenly a dark figure apperet out of the sadow to his left, making him take a step to the right only to bump his shoulder into somthing. Turning his head to see what he bump into, and see another Dark figur. Shocket his eyes widnet and he movet away quickly from the figur, but stop when he see Four more figur appere on the other side of the tabel._

 _He coulde´t see anything special about them, just figur there no indikation to if it was male or female. One figur began to move slowly toware the tabel and take a seat, where the other soon follow. One by one the Seat was getting filled with the figures, tre at one side, and three at the other site. Finale the the only seat left empty was the chair at the end of the tabel._ _With a soft push from his back began his body to move without his premesion. Looking back to see what push him in the first pladse. There where only darkness. trying to resisting his body moving him closer to the end of the tabel with all his might, but his body keept moving._ _when his got to the end of the tabel his shaking hand moved to the top of the chair and pull it away from the tabel before sittin him down on it, and keeping him there._

 _Trying to keep the little calm he have left whill sitting thout all this again. His eyes keep darting from one figur to another while his heart beat a mil Per minute._ _waiting for one of them to do somthing._

 _Suddely the figur closes to him from his left look as if it melting only for a little boy in it's sted looking as disintrest as that day. the one and only_ servamp of pride _, old child._

 _Right after the figur to the far right seat did the same only this time in it sted a scowling woman. The only woman there of them,_ the servamp of wrath _, the mother._

 _The next one to come were the one seated beside the servamp of pride nothing much chance except he could see it were a male. The quiet one of them,_ the servamp of envy _, doubt doubt._

 _The figur closes to his right slam it's hand down on the table making the blackness disapper from it. Leving a angry looking man there._ The servamp of gluttony _, World end._

 _The figur to the far left melted leving a man sitting there with a small smile. The ever patience one._ The servamp of lust _, all of love._

 _The only black figur left were the one betwen world end and the mother. giving a slidt shake the figur melted leving a annoyed looking man. The ever dramatik one._ The servamp og greed _, lawless._

 _Looking at all of them he coulend´t shake the felling of dreadt coming over him knowing what would come next._

 **F _avour side_**

 _"Do be so sentimental about it. I am simply answering the contens of the request from c3." Came the voice of Old child._

 _"...why...Can we not...be calm..." said doubt doubt_

 _"...surely you all too Know... just how much of a dangerou existence 'that person'is. Right...?" Said All of love._

 **Object side**

 _"I won't listen to c3's request! It's worthless!" Came the shout from World end._

 _"'kill that person.'you've gotta be crazy" lamed Lawless_

 _"Even if I theoretically understand it. It is my emotions that do not permit it." Said The Mother_

 _"It's strange to think we'd sink so low! Because isn't that person." One of them said_

 _ **"The eve to the servamp of sloth!"**_ _Body stiffning and eyes widdning, the little calm he hade left got blown to a thousand peices._ This was wrong! it's wasent like that! _Body begining to shake uncontrolably as his breathing came out faster. Tryed to make sens of what they just said._ It wasn´t suppost to like this. it shoulend't be HIM _._

 _"Yes... that person who gave us hope by himself" said all of love sadly._

 _"According to the letter from c3 an existence similar to that person seems to be in Japan. Who was the last one to see them? —- at the time should have but..." said old child_

 _" I belive it was me... but... it was an old affair from however many hundreds of years Ago... if they are still alive. They are no longer human. They have surpassed the range of a single human can possess" answered all of love._

 _"Is that somthing we (monsters) should say" pointet lawless out._

 _"If. In the future. That person were to. Create tens. Hundreds more monters like outselves." Spoke Doubt doubt and envy._

 _"They haven't done anything yet have they!? Is it necessary to kill them!?" Shout World end_

 _"Also your voice is to quiet!" Said Lawless to doubt doubt before speaking._

 _"—become—that—... should be avoided... because people are beings that harbor fear of Those grater than them. Huh..."_

 _"We are wasting time" one of them said._

 _"What do you Think... sleepy ash?"_

 _ **To be or nor to be**_

 _ **The answer is...**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Yes**_

 _"Let os kill him" came his voice as he couldet stop his mouth from moving. Knowing what he woulde said next, and he coule do nothing to stop it._

 _ **"I will kill him"**_ _Closing his eyes tight as the word left him. Not wanting to see or hear anymore._

No not him. Never him. Anybody but HIM!

Standing up fast, lawless kick his chair back.

 _"... I will? Kill him? Haha... your own eve?" Said Lawless laugthing slighly._

 _"Dear brother. Haven't you just slept so much you've gone crazy? Or maybe you haven't opened your eyes yet. If it weren't for that person. None of us would be here now, would we? Isn't that right? that person is. So to speak..." continuet lawless_

 _ **"A 'partner' right!**_ _ **Family', right!"** Shout Lawless before making his voice softer_

 _"If we all... weren't by each others side. Wha would we do? If you weren't by our side what would we do!?_ _We a family..." finished lawless._

 **"I don't use those kinds of words."** That not true.

He want too stop but couldn´t.

 _"!"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"What are they? Why where they created?"_ To make this miserabel life worth living.

 _"—Weren't we"_ I don't know.

 _"I've never thought it was a good thing eves were creadet."_ Lie.

 _"Not ONCE."_ More Lies.

 _"But... because... that person is. BROTHER'S...!"_ I KNOW! I KNOW THAT ALREADY!

* * *

 _He was standing outside a house now, but knowing what was inside the house made tears slide down his chin._

 _Body moving on it´s own to the front door and opening the door. When it was opent all the way coulde he see a figur sitting on the floor in the middel of the room smiling at him._

 _"It's been so long. More than that. You seem well... sleepy ash. ...my —"_

 _ **'**_ _It can't be! it's him. Who are you! To really have been creadet... it's him. Tell me that. I want to run away. Are there words to exchange? Listen. What are you planing? It! How nostalgic. Stop it! Don't think anything anymore. I will? No! Don't remember. Can you kill them? No! I have to end this. Kill him. Why must i do this. It's not. Why. This is right._ _ **'**_

 _'But I have to kill him or else'_

 _'_ Don't look. don't look!'

* * *

 _Standing ind a room full of light he stare at the six people before him felling empty._

 _"We have no more regrets. It was somthing we hade to do."_ We 'hade' to? Who said that?

 _"... there was no other option."_ Was there really no other?

 _"Thank you very much. I think this was for the best"_ why dosen't it feel right then!?

 _"... Ain't a problem."_ It is.

 _"Those who wanna do thing to them. The true is there's no other method than that. Always... anytime."_ Is that true?

 _"Just let me shoot one punch at you when you come back."_ I won't stop you.

 _"I am not mad... after all. we have... no right to be mad."_ Why? You should be mad at me.

 _"I won't forgive."_ I know.

 _"... Why! Just why!"_ I don't know.

 _"I will never forgive you!"_ I don't want you to.

 _Looking at lawless and his pained facial expression before dissapering._

 _His body finale came under his control again, only he couldnt move. He didn't WANT to move. What was the use of moving when he already seen it all, only diffrend this time._

 _His legs gave out from under him, making his knees hit the ground with a dull thud. His hands began to shake as he lift them up. He knew they were suppost to be clean, but the only thing he could see were the blood stainting them red._

 _"To kill your own eve. Your so mean brother" looking up again to see who talk, he came face to face with a smiling Tsubaki._

 _"I didn't kill him. I woulde never kill Mahiru!" Shaking his head trying to denying the true even if deep down he knew that he killet mahiru with his oven hands._

 _"But you did" having said that Tsubaki move to the side doin so he coulde see mahiru layning behind him. His eyes where open but there were no life in the brow deep of them. Whill there were a trail of blood running down his chin from his mouth._

 _He began crawling. Slowly moving closer untile he were right beside mahiru. Lifting a hand he lay it softly on mahirus check filling how cold it were_

"M-mahiru? Come on you got to move" his voice was shaking. shaking Mahirs shoulder lightly with his other hand.

"HAHAHA, haa not funny. He wont move and you know it" Moving his hands away from mahiru as if burnt. He lifted them in-sted up to his hair and gripping tigly into blue locks.

Tsubaki were right, mahiru woulden´t move anymore because he had done this to him. He had kill him with his own hands, making them blood red in the proces. Somthing wet ran down his cheeks and drip to the ground but he didn´t make himself look down to see what it is.

Closing his eyes didn´t make the scene dissapere from his mind.

"Are you really that surprised that it happendt?" Came a voice before him, making him open his blood red eyes to look, and seing his inder demon.

"Because i´m not, it´s was only a when it woulde happendt. You woulde have killed him no matter what" It said in a mater of fact voice.

He coulden't take it anymore, the pain, sadness, guild, grief and selfloating. It all became to much for him to ber on his own, making him finale break under it all.

 _ **"Aaarhgg!"**_

* * *

 _ **Author´s note**_

I can´t say how happy right now because this is my first story on , and even if my gramma is crap (I´m sorry for that really I am, but english is not my first language sadly) it´s wont stop me from writing storys.

I must warn you thought there can be a long wait for the next chapter because of my work. but! I will do my best to write the next chapter to you all so just sit tight ;)


End file.
